1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to safety anchor latches and systems for child seats, and more particularly to an adjustable anchor latch system for child restraint systems and child safety seats.
2. Description of Related Art
Anchor latch systems for child safety seats and child restraint systems are known in the art. Such systems are provided in order to anchor a child restraint system, and particularly the seat or the mounting base of such a system to fixed anchor points of a vehicle seat. Some of these systems offer length adjustment of the latch system belts or straps link the seat or base to the anchor points. Most of these types of systems include one or more belts or straps that are manually length adjustable prior to connecting the belts or straps to the anchor points when securing the seat or base in place on the vehicle seat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,597,396 and 8,056,975 are believed to be assigned to Chicco USA. Each discloses anchor latch systems for attaching a seat base to a vehicle seat. These patents disclose a system with one adjustment strap located at the front or back edge of the base that can be manipulated to adjust two anchor latch straps or belts connected to the vehicle anchor points. Such adjustment can be done after the straps or belts have been connected to the anchor points on the vehicle seat.
Clek Oober offers a seat with an adjustable anchor latch system that is similar to the above-mentioned patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,708 also discloses several embodiments of such systems.
These types of anchor latch systems often require a user to undertake an awkward stance when adjusting the latch belts. Many of these types of anchor latch systems also require the user to pull on an adjustment belt in an awkward direction when installing and securing the child restraint system. These systems can cause discomfort for the user and can make it more difficult for the user to securely latch and tighten the child restraint system within the vehicle.